April's fools
by nonsense fics
Summary: Do pranks really have limits? Is there a right time for jokes? Is that true that beneath every lie, there is some hidden truth?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Korea! North Korea just shot a missile, and it's heading to Seoul." – US poked his guest, who was sleeping on one of the spare rooms.

"What?! No, I have to be there to help my people da ze!" – the Asian awoke startled and jumped out of his bed, when the hero held him, preventing the struggling brunet to go further – "Let me go! I must… don't laugh at my people being bombed da ze!"

"It's April's Fools, silly!" – the blond flicked his friend's forehead, playfully – "You must have seen your face! I though Spirit would pop out from your head! HAHAHAHA!"

"Not fun da ze!" – the Korean protested, not amazed at all – "There are stuff we should never joke about!"

"Oh, c'mon! Chill out and just get into the spirit. I mean, you're one of the biggest pranksters I know and now that someone got you, you're going to be all touchy?"

* * *

"You made the breakfast today?" – America asked, munching some bacon and eggs.

"Lithuania-ssi looked busy, so I thought I could help da ze."

"So that's why it tastes different."

"Is it bad da ze?"

"No, I actually like it."

"Well, I always knew you liked Pochi da ze~"

The blond coughed, choking on what he was eating.

"April's Fools da ze~!" – the Asian laughed – "You really believed such a small dog could originate such meat at his belly da ze?!"

Just to be sure, the blue eyed one skipped that meal. However, that didn't prevent the Korean to make fun of it.

* * *

"I'd like to talk to Cuba-ssi, please da ze."

"Soy yo, camarada."

"Cuba-ssi, there is a capitalist spy. He comes from North and is a camouflage specialist da ze. He went to my place before, but stopping him was not able to originate on me. North Korean intelligence found out that his next target is your house da ze."

"Gracias for telling me. Do you have more información?"

"We also found out that he has a super developed smell sense that can originate all kinds of information about anyone, just from their cigar's smell, so you better avoid smoking da ze."

"NO! Anything but that! What else do you know!"

"His codename is White Floating Bear. And he has snow phobia da ze."

"Mierda! I never have any snow at all at home!"

"Then, ice cream will have to do. The whiter and fluffier the better da ze. Originate as much vanilla ice cream as you can. Your house safety depends on that."

"Gracias, amigo! Me voy!" – the tropical country ended the call, in a hurry.

"I told faking North's voice originated on me!" – South Korea stated, proudly, while the American who heard everything from the speaker finally could release all the laughs he was holding.

* * *

Lithuania was gardening when he noticed a bush near him moving suspiciously, as if somebody was hiding there.

"Uh… hello?"

Then, he saw a suspiciously long and whitish piece of cloth and trembled.

"W-who's there?!"

"Kolkolkolkolkol…"

The dark haired European withdrew as silently as he could, but when the watering can slept from his trembling hands and made a loud noise, he ran for his life… and failed to notice America's cat running desperately to the other side, a long piece of white curtain wrapped on his neck and a radio set broadcasting the Russian's voice.

* * *

"You know, who really rules the world are not humans, nor nations da ze."

"Really?" – Tony asked, surprised with the new information.

"Yeah, buddy, dogs rules."

"This is new information, tell me more." – the alien started to record this on his alien devices, highly interested.

"Working all day long to spend it on feeding and grooming them are humans' goal da ze. We go to the schools to learn how to be best caretakers da ze."

"Why you do that?"

"For the poop, of course!"

"Yes, that's why every dog caretaker originates bags to get them when we walk da ze. It's the most valuable item on Earth culture!"

"Why?"

"Because the more we have it, more status we have! Is that heroic or what?!"

* * *

"England-ssi, please make your friend stop looking with predatory eyes to my spirit, he's totally scared and liking it don't originate on me!"

"My friends are not here now, chap."

"OMG! K-Korea, let's go away! T-the hero must save you from this-this thing, whatever it is!" – the superpower hid behind the Asian, trembling.

"Make that one behind you stop smirking so devious, it's annoying da ze. And red eyes are overrated da ze." – the brunet continued, not amazed, while the taller, but younger nation tried to pull him away from the British.

"B-behind me?"

"Yes, can't you see him? Being around you is originating on him all day long. Did some real magic originate in you lately?"

The bushy eyebrowed one gulped, but was not able to look back.

Not far, the pranksters were laughing until their belly hurt.

* * *

"So, you're already leaving?"

"I have stuff to attend at home tomorrow da ze."

"Such a shame… I would love to prank more with you."

"Well you called Japan to check that his dog was ok, didn't you da ze~"

"That call ended up being an extra prank, if you heard him when I asked about Pochi's bacon!"

They laughed.

"Anyway, you're going to lost your flight." – said the taller one, patting the other's back.

"Ok, I'll call you when I get home da ze~!" – the Asian stood up, flapping a long sleeve cheerfully and headed to the departure gate.

Then, the metal detector beeped.

Korea put anything that could trigger the detector on a tray – even coins and keys. However, it kept beeping.

The brunet was distressed with the accusing looks he was attracting and not being able to spot the source of the problem. That's when a cop came with a dog, which made a bee line to the peninsular nation, sniffed him and sat.

"Where is it?" – the cop asked the canine colleague, and it tucked his nose on the foreigner's pocket.

"So, you're carrying drugs?" – another cop accused, pushing the Asian against the wall.

"W-what?! No, there must be a mistake; drug dealing didn't originate in Korea!" – the nation tried to reason while he was handcuffed.

Then, they searched on his pocket and found… a dog toy, like those they put drugs scent to train the dogs.

They made the dog search again, but it totally lost interest on the brunet.

"Take that as a dogs' revenge! HAHAHAHA!" – shouted US, who watched everything throw the glass wall.

The police searched again and after the Korean was proven innocent, they let him go.

"I'll show you what a real prank is like da ze!" – Korea declared, furious, before leaving.

"Uh… did I overdid it?"

* * *

Want to try another Kimchiburguer romantic comedy, seasoned with random world trivia, filled with cracks and delivered by lost on translation? Try **Take the 'B' away from Bromance**, on a search engine near you:

_Usually, the season fun would start with the decoration. Hanging all those trinkets at the tree… and at the Asian's back when he wasn't looking. Of course, US would end with a bunch of said decorations on himself, the other year Korea even managed to hung a Santa mini-doll on his glasses._


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, what a heroic fun day was today!" – the hero yawned before heading to his bedroom, when his phone rang.

"Yeoboseyo?" – said a familiar voice.

"Hey, dude, you got home really fast."

"A time machine originated on me and I'm calling from the future da ze."

"You had better ones, buddy." – the hero rolled his eyes, but was smiling.

"Well, actually I'm waiting for a connection flight da ze. Anyway, I just need to tell you something…" – the Asian informed, awkwardly.

"You forgot something here?"

"No, it's just that courage to do it never originates when I'm with you da ze."

"Why, is that so bad?"

"Well, knowing really doesn't originate on me yet, it just didn't feel like the right moment earlier da ze."

"Ok… bring it on."

"Understanding if not wanting to talk to me after that originates on me…"

"Dude, stop making so much drama, just say it."

"I-I…"

"You what…?"

"America-ssi, I…"

"C´mon, the hero is tired and wants to sleep!"

"I-I love…"

"Just tell the hero what is it you love that makes you so troubled."

"America-ssi, love for you originates on me da ze."

"..."

"..."

"W-WHAT?!"

"A-America-ssi...?"

"WHY YOU NEVER TOLD THE HERO?! WHAT DO I DO NOW?!"

"A-America-ssi, I just wanted you to know da ze…"

"DUDE, HOW LONG? WHY? WHEN? WHO… WAIT, THE HERO KNOWS THAT ONE!"

"A-America-ssi? Hope you did enjoy this April's fools da ze."

"W-WHAT?!"

"You should hear yourself, it was priceless da ze!" – the brunet laughed.

"…"

"Oh, that's my flight! Bye da ze!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Korean woke up with somebody banging at his door. When he tiredly went to open it, there was an American there.

"Annyeong. Why so early da ze? Wanting to sleep in my spare room originates on you?"

"Dude, that was so not cool!"

"… Then, want to sleep at my room while sleeping at the spare room originate on me? Oh, I know! Watching horror movies made not wanting to sleep alone originate on you?" – the sleepy nation asked.

"You know, even if I did go too far on my last prank on you, there are some stuff you just don't joke about!" – the hero ranted, while coming into the other's place.

"What are you talking about da ze?" – the frowning brunet asked, closing the door.

"What do you mean what the hero is talking about?! You just don't declare your love to someone and take it back just because it's April's fools!" – the blond sat at the couch, annoyed.

"Pranking about people's feelings never originated on me." – the Asian informed, seating next to his surprise visitor.

"You just did couple of hours ago! And after that, you let me hanging on the line!"

"Oh, that da ze…"

"Yes, that! You can't just play with people's feelings like that!"

"As I just said, playing with people's feelings never originated on me." – but a half-smile originated on him.

"Keeping lying won't save you from that!"

"Lying just originates on me at April fools."

"Now that's a truthful one!"

"Knowing that originates on me."

"So, you confess you played with the hero's feelings!"

"Playing with people's feelings never originated on me, especially if that's about you da ze."

"Stop contradicting yourself, you're confusing the hero!"

"Contradicting myself don't originate in Korea."

"It so does! You said that you loved me at April's fools!"

"America-ssi? Which day is today da ze?"

"April first, of course! Don't distract the hero with stupid questions!"

"Then, check the call time at your phone da ze."

"Ok, the hero will prove you…!" – he checked on the device and it read April 1st 23:59 –"HA! See, you did use my feelings to prank the hero! So not cool, buddy!"

"America-ssi, the call started at April's fools, but how many seconds do you think it took me to tell you that da ze? So, on which day did that happened da ze?"

"April 2nd…! O-oh… but you did say it was April's fool just before ending the call!" – the taller man was refusing to be defeated – "So, you lied!"

"Saying it was still April's fools didn't originate on me, I asked if you enjoyed it da ze. But I just did it because telling that I love you freaked you out, and that made freaking out also originate on me, because I feared you didn't like me back da ze. Then, thinking that making you believe that was a prank be less awkward originated on me."

"R-really?"

"Really da ze. But since you came all the way from your house to mine because of that, can believing I have a chance with the hero originates on me?"

"Y-you kidding, right?"

"You know, sometimes telling the truth can be trickier than any prank da ze." – brunet smirked, victorious.

"So, you meant it?" – the hero couldn't help but blush, even if he would never admit that.

"It may not be April's fools anymore, but no matter what day or month it is, you're always my favorite fool da ze." – then, Korea leaned to steal a kiss from the stunned hero.

* * *

Fancy a kimchiburguer seasoned with lemon? Try** Too hot**:

_He was so perfect the American couldn't help but fall in love…_

_… Just to find out that not even this seemly perfect Korean was in fact perfect._

_He was just too hot for the blond._

_Literally._


End file.
